Las palabras se las lleva el viento
by Sanlina
Summary: Una fiesta de cumpleaños, y una inocente conversación entre dos niños pequeños, así empieza todo. ¿Quién le diría a T.K. que lo que dijo una vez con solo 8 años se presentaría nuevamente después de tantos años?
1. Capítulo 1: La llamada

CAP1: Una llamada

Sonaba el teléfono en casa de los Takaishi y Natsuko se levantó a contestar. Mientras, el pequeño Takeru permanecía en su habitación, jugando con un robot de juguete.

En menos de un minuto la mujer abrió la puerta del dormitorio de T.K.:

-T.K., te llama una niña que dice llamarse Hikari- pronunció y el rubio no pudo evitar quedarse extrañado. Hacía meses que no sabía nada de la niña que había conocido en sus aventuras por el Mundo Digital.

El pequeño se levantó y rápidamente se dirigió a coger el teléfono para hablar con su amiga.

-¿Hola?

-¿T-Takeru?- preguntó tímidamente una dulce niña de cabellos castaños, al otro lado de la línea.

-Si

-Esto… soy Hikari Yagami, ¿me recuerdas?

-Claro

-Yo… este fin de semana voy a cumplir nueve años y… me preguntaba si querrías venir a mi fiesta de cumpleaños- preguntó y el joven Takaishi apartó un momento el teléfono de la oreja mientras llamaba por su madre.

-¿Qué ocurre T.K.?

-¿Pues llevarme este fin de semana a Odaiba? Es el cumpleaños de una amiga

-Odaiba, ¿tan lejos?

-Por favor…

-Bueno… supongo que podría acercarte un momento… hablaré con tu padre y así aprovechas el viaje para dormir allí y hacerles una visita.

-¿De verdad? ¡Gracias mamá! ¡Eres la mejor del mundo!


	2. Capítulo 2: La fiesta

CAP2: La fiesta

Hikari había llamado al rubio el martes, la semana había pasado lenta pero al fin había llegado el codiciado sábado. La fiesta de Kari había comenzado y el pequeño Takeru esperaba, junto a su madre, en la puerta de la vivienda Yagami, a que alguien les abriese la puerta.

T.K. estaba nervioso, hacía tiempo que no veía a su amiga. Quería estar impecable en su reencuentro, había peinado su cabello a conciencia y se había vestido con ropas que antes habían pertenecido a Yamato, pero que estaban cómo nuevas. Al parecer de T.K. (y del resto del mundo), Yamato tenía un look de "molón" o "chulito", algo que en realidad no encajaba mucho con su hermano pequeño.

Las ropas se trataban de un pantalón azul oscuro por las rodillas, unos tenis del mismo color y una sudadera beis sin mangas. Sin embargo el pequeño puso una camiseta de manga corta por debajo de la sudadera, dándole un estilo más "T.K."

La señora Yagami abrió la puerta e invitó al pequeño a entrar. T.K. tragó saliva y busco entre la multitud de niños a la castaña. A su vez, ambas madres mantenían una corta conversación, aún en la puerta.

Finalmente fue Hikari quien vio a Takeru antes que él a ella. La muchacha se acercó sonriente al joven rubio y este se ruborizó al ver tan guapa a la niña. Kari llevaba un lindo lazo rosa en el pelo, a juego con un vestido sin mangas del mismo color con volantes, una chaqueta blanca y unos zapatos negros

-F-felicidades- dijo el rubio entregándole el regalo. La muchacha lo abrió entusiasmada y se encontró con un bello joyero rosa.

-Oh, T.K., me encanta

-Y eso no es todo, ábrelo- dijo y la muchacha obedeció. EL joyero comenzó a emitir una linda melodía, las 4 estaciones, de Vivaldi, pero no era esa la razón por la que el rubio le había mandado abrirlo, dentro había un collar con una linda flor de plata que tenía una piedra rosada en el medio.

-Lo he elegido yo, ¿Te gusta?

-¡Me encanta! ¡Muchas gracias T.K.!- pronunció la pequeña dándole un beso en la mejilla, haciendo que el chico se quedase ruborizado.

Antes de que T.K. tuviese tiempo a reaccionar, Hikari salió corriendo a enseñarles el regalo a sus amigas. El rubio, a su vez, permaneció inmóvil con las mejillas rojas, pero de repente un chico moreno, con cierto parecido a Tai, se acercó a él.

-¿Y tú quién eres? ¿Por qué mi novia te ha dado un beso en la mejilla?- preguntaba el pequeño, mosqueado

-¿Novia? ¿Kari es tú novia?

-Sí, y ahora contéstame, ¿tú quién eres?

-Me llamo Takeru, Takeru Takaishi, pero puedes llamarme T.K.

-Yo soy Daisuke Motomiya, mis amigos me llaman Davis, pero llámame Daisuke, tú y yo no vamos a ser amigos.

-¿Y por qué no?

-Porque has besado a mi novia

-Pero… yo no sabía que ella tenía novio…

-Bueno… ella en realidad tampoco lo sabe

-¿Eh?

-Somos novios, pero ella aún no lo sabe- dice todo serio pero T.K. no puede evitar reírse creyendo que está bromeando. Davis se enfurece y le da una patada al rubio. T.K. quiere llorar, pero no va a hacerlo delante de Hikari, desde que la conoció se ha volcado en demostrarle que él es fuerte, y eso no va a cambiar por culpa de un niñato que se engaña a sí mismo, por lo que T.K. le devuelve la patada y comienzan a pelear.

Tai, que aunque no quería estar presente en una fiesta cursi de niñas y se había encerrado en su habitación para evitarlo, había salido un momento a coger una bolsa de patatas fritas para matar el hambre, y al verles fue rápidamente a detener la pelea. Fue en esto que Hikari también se percató del enfrentamiento y una expresión de disgusto se dibujó en su rostro.

-¡Basta!- ordena el chico de cabellos rebelde mientras separaba a los pequeños

-¡Él ha empezado!- acusa Davis

-¡No es cierto!- protesta T.K.

-Me da igual quién haya empezado, pero más os vale que no se repita. Tenéis suerte de que mi madre no os haya visto o estaríais en problemas, ambos me caéis bien y no diré nada, pero que no se repita, ¿De acuerdo?

-De acuerdo- contestan ambos niños, cabizbajos y al unísono.

Davis rápidamente se acercó a sus amigos a contarle su versión de lo ocurrido, que para nada tenía que ver con la realidad, y dejaba en mal lugar al pobre rubio. La mentira se difundió rápidamente por la fiesta y ya nadie se molestaba en conocer al pequeño.

T.K. se sentó en un sofá, apartado del resto, y contuvo las lágrimas que le provocaban ese sentimiento de soledad.

-¿No te lo estás pasando bien?- preguntó la Yagami sentándose a su lado

-No mucho...

-¿Por qué?

-Porque... tus amigos ni me hablan

-Pero yo si te hablo- respondió la muchacha sonriendo- así que tranquilo, que no voy a dejar que haya ni una sola cara triste en mi fiesta

-Yo...

-¡Sonríe!- ordenó la muchacha

-No tengo muchas ganas...

-¡Ya sé!- dijo la niña y acto seguido fue corriendo a su cuarto a coger una cosa, una varita rosa con una estrella de brillantes, y una vez la tuvo en su mano volvió junto al rubio.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Una varita- contesto la muchacha riendo

-¿Y para que sirve?

-Para hacer magia

-¿Magia?

-Sí, mira: Sapos, lagartos y serpientes que el bello rubio enseñe los dientes- pronuncio la muchacha tocando la punta de la nariz de Takeru con su varita, y Takeru sonrió con el fin de complacer a su amiga- ¿Ves? ¡Sabía que funcionaría! Ahora estás mucho mejor, cuando estás triste estás más feo.

-¿Más feo? ¿Crees que soy feo? Eres mala

-No me refería a eso, no eres feo, eres muy guapo. ¿Sabes una cosa? Me encantan los ojos azules

-Y a mi los rubís

-¡Anda, los míos son color rubís!- exclamó la pequeña

-Lo sé, y son muy bonitos

-Gracias

-De nada- dijo y se hizo el silencio. La castaña permanecía pensativa hasta que finalmente unas palabras salieron de su boca

-¿Sabes? Haríamos una gran pareja

-¿Pareja?

-Sí

-¿Cómo que pareja?

-Sí, cómo mi mamá y mi papá. Tendríamos unos hijos muy guapos

-¿Ah sí?

-Claro, yo soy muy guapa y tú eres muy guapo- declaró la pequeña cruzando los brazos

-Cuánto ego- dijo el rubio riendo

-¿Y no es cierto?

-Sí es cierto

-¿Entonces?

-¿Entonces qué?

-¿Quieres ser mi novio Takeru Takaishi?

-¡Claro!

-¿Y cuando seamos grandes nos casaremos y tendremos hijos preciosos?

-Por supuesto

-¡Entonces ya es oficial!

-Sí... ¿pero que hacen los novios?

-Pues... se dan besos

-¿Besos?

-Sí, en la boca

-Puaj, que asco- respondió haciendo una mueca

-Ya. Mmmm, también se hacen regalos

-¿Entonces tengo que regalarte algo?

-Deberías

-¿Y tú a mi que me vas a regalar?

-Otro de estos- respondió la pequeña dándole un beso en la mejilla y salió corriendo sonriente hacia la cocina.


	3. Capítulo 3: La noticia

CAP3: La noticia

-Y dime, ¿qué tal en la fiesta de cumpleaños?

-Muy bien, creo

-¿Crees?

-Sí

-Mmmm... te noto muy raro Takeru, muy pensativo

-Estoy bien- contesta el rubio mientras juega con el último guisante de la cena que le había preparado Yamato.

-¿Seguro?

-Hermano

-¿Qué?

-¿Tú tienes novia?

-Pues no... ¿Por qué lo preguntas T.K.?

-¿Y tener novia es algo bueno?

-Puees... no sé, supongo que sí.

-¿Y si es bueno por qué tú no tienes?

-¿A qué viene este interrogatorio, T.K.?

-Es que... tengo novia...

-¿Tú? ¿Y quién es la afortunada?- preguntó Yamato con una sonrisa pícara

-Es... es Kari

Mientras, en vivienda Yagami, Tai y su hermana estaban ayudando a sus padres a recoger toda la casa, que era un caos debido a la recién terminada fiesta.

-¿Y qué tal te lo has pasado, hermanita?

-Muy bien

-¿Te han hecho muchos regalos?

-Sí: una muñeca, un joyero, un collar, un peluche de...

-Vale, vale- interrumpe el moreno- no hace falta que me los nombres todos

-Pero tú has preguntado...

-Te he preguntado la cantidad no el contenido

-Hablas raro...

-Es que ahora soy un chico mayor, recuerda que ya estoy en el último curso de primaria.

-Ya ya, ahora no te hagas el interesante

-¿Y esa contestación? Ahora quien va de chica mayor haciéndose la rebelde ¿eh?- bromea Taichi

-Es que yo ya soy mayor

-¿Ah sí?

-Sí

-¿Y luego?

-Es que tengo novio

-¡¿Que tienes qué?!- grita Tai quedándose de piedra y su hermana hace un gesto para que baje el volumen, teme que sus padres les escuches.

-Novio

-Y-ya lo he oído... ¿Quién es?

-T.K.

En ese momento suena el teléfono, y señora Yagami le pide a su hijo mayor que conteste

-¿Diga?

-¿Tai?

-Ese soy yo

-Al habla Matt

-¿Matt?

-Ishida

-¡Tu hermano está saliendo con mi hermana!- pronuncia inmediatamente gritando el castaño, mientras, al otro lado de la línea, el rubio dice las mismas palabras.

-¿Cómo lo sabías?

-¿Cómo lo sabías tú?

-Takeru me lo ha dicho

-A mi Hikari

-¡Me niego a ser familia tuya!

-¡¿Y eso a que viene?! ¡Que yo sepa no te he dado ninguna invitación formal para convertirte en Yagami! ¡¿No estarás insinuando que te gusto?!

-¡Serás idiota! ¡Si Takeru y Hikari llegasen a casarse seríamos prácticamente familia!

-¡Pues yo no quiero ser familiar de un pijo pretencioso cómo tú

-¡Ni yo de un burdo y soez idiota!

-Bueno, relajémonos, Takeru no vive en Odaiba, se acabarán olvidando de esto

-Supongo que tienes razón...

-Claro que tengo razón, mi inteligencia es superior, rubio de bote

-¿A quién llamas tú de bote, Don NoConozcoLosPeines?

-¡Mi peinado es cool!

-¡Pero si parece un nido de pájaros!

Y de esta forma, comenzó un larga discusión entre los dos muchachos, aunque no es tontería todo lo que han dicho, en una cosa estaban en lo cierto, los pequeños se acabarían olvidando de ese supuesto noviazgo, o al menos uno de ellos.

Los años pasaron, ninguno había vuelto a saber nada del otro, hasta que Takeru se cambió de ciudad. El rubio no recordaba lo ocurrido aquel noveno cumpleaños, ni siquiera recordaba haber ido a ese cumpleaños, pero en cambio esas palabras que intercambiaron aquella vez jamás fueron borradas de la mente de la joven Yagami, aunque era consciente de que eran cosas de críos, por lo que jamás mencionó nada


	4. Capítulo 4: El dolor

CAP4: El dolor

-¡Joder!- grita el dolor un joven rubio de unos 17 años, en su entrenamiento de baloncesto

-¿Estás bien, Takeru?

-Mi pierna- grita el rubio agarrándose la extremidad dolorida. El entrenador se acerca al muchacho y concluye que se ha lesionado, y que tenga lo que tenga no tiene muy buena pinta. T.K. permanece inmóvil en el suelo, jadeante a causa del dolor, y el señor Minamoto, el entrenador, no tiene más remedio que llamar a una ambulancia.

Una vez en el hospital, los médicos concluyen que T.K. tiene la pierna rota, deberá permanecer unos días ingresado antes de regresar a casa. T.K. maldice su mala suerte, ¿tenía que ser justo en ese momento? En toda su vida de jugador de baloncesto nunca había tenido ni un mísero esguince, y ahora, justo ahora que este fin de semana jugaría un partido que le podría abrir las puertas del éxito debido a quienes serían sus asistentes, va y se rompe una pierna, la izquierda.

-Mierda, mierda, mierda- pronuncia en voz alta pero para sí mismo el rubio, en la intimidad de su habitación en el hospital, bueno, "intimidad". Su madre ha bajado a por algo de beber, pero hay algo en lo que Takeru no se ha fijado, al otro lado de la cortina hay otra muchacha ingresada.

-Repites mucho esa palabra, ¿Te has cagado encima?- dice riendo una dulce voz y Takeru se incorpora un poco para abrir la cortina y así descubrir, al otro lado, a una bella chica de largos cabellos castaños, complexión delgada, piel pálida y ojos verdes.

-Oh, perdón... creí, creí que estaba solo...

-Pues te equivocaste

-Ya veo, ya

-Soy Keiko, por cierto.

-Yo Takeru

-Vale, admito que me muero de curiosidad ¿Puedo preguntar la razón de tus "mierdas"?- pide y Takeru esboza una sonrisa

-Nada, solo que este maldito hueso roto no me dejará jugar el partido del sábado, y era muy importante...

-¿Partido? Así que guapo y además deportista, bonita combinación, ¿Nota media?

-¿Nota media?

-De clase

-Cerca de un 9

-Y además listo. Te odio

-¿Me odias?

-No debería existir alguien tan perfecto- concluye Keiko cruzando los brazos y Takeru sonríe

-Bueno, perfecto no, ahora soy una pieza defectuosa- explica señalando su pierna

-Eso se cura con un poco de lotite

-¿Literalmente?

-Claro que no, idiota, ¿Y tú eras el de la nota media de sobresaliente? No me lo creo

-Soy una caja de sorpresas- pronuncia guiñándole el ojo y justo en ese momento entra un señor por la puerta

-Ya he vuelto, Keiko. Siento si he tardado mucho- dice un hombre de mediana edad entrando por la puerta.

-Tranquilo papá, ha sido poco tiempo

-¿Seguro? Porque la última vez que vine por aquí en esa cama había una anciana- pronuncia señalando la cama que ahora ocupaba el rubio

-Murió

-¿Qué qué?- interrumpe T.K.

-Sí, hace menos de una hora, y no he visto que nadie cambiara las sábanas, aún debe de tener un dulce honor a muerto- dice mientras el rubio se queda con la cara en blanco

-¿B-bromeas no?

-Claro, le han dado el alta, y las sábanas son limpias, pero ni te imaginas que cara has puesto- contesta Keiko, riendo


	5. Capítulo 5: El beso

CAP5: El beso

Esa noche, cuando ambos acompañantes de los jóvenes se habían quedado dormidos, Takeru y Keiko, aprovecharon para conocerse un poco mejor:

-¿Y tú por qué estás aquí?

-Me encontraba fatal... mis padres me trajeron al hospital y me han diagnosticado diabetes tipo 1, en unos días estaré de vuelta en casa para encontrarme con que tengo que clavarme una jeringa todos los días el resto de mi vida...y eso que le tengo fobia a las agujas- responde la muchacha suspirando

-Vaya... lo siento

-No importa... ¿Y tú?

-¿No resulta evidente?- dice señalando su pierna escayolada

-Ya, pero quiero saber cómo te la has roto

-Pues... estaba en el entrenamiento de baloncesto, todos teníamos una pelota y debíamos intentar meter la pelota en la canasta, yo salté para ejecutar mi lanzamiento desgraciadamente en ese justo momento pasaba por ahí un balón que se le había escapado a alguien, aterricé encima de él, como era de suponer me caí y cuando me di de cuenta ya estaba en el suelo sujetándome la pierna.

-Oh... ¿Y te dolió mucho?

-Ni te lo imaginas, pero ya es agua pasada, no importa

Al día siguiente comenzaron a llegar los visitantes del rubio: medio equipo de baloncesto, amigos del colegio, familiares,y cómo no, los 11 niños elegidos.

Keiko se quedaba asombrada ante la popularidad de su compañero de habitación, a ella en todo el tiempo que llevaba ingresada, solo la habían venido a visitar un par de amigas y unos pocos familiares.

La última visita del día habían sido Tai y compañía, Yamato había aprovechado para relevarle el turno a su madre, esta noche se quedaría él con T.K., pero no fue él el único que permaneció en la habitación aún cuando todos los demás se habían ido, la joven Yagami había decidido quedarse un poco más, y Tai, que la tenía que llevar de vuelta a casa, esperaba en el pasillo hablando con Matt.

Finalmente, Hikari salió de la habitación, no sin antes darle un beso en la frente al rubio, y Keiko aprovechó para hacerle una pregunta a T.K. antes de que Matt regresase a la habitación. El padre de Keiko estaba dormido así que no había peligro de oídos intrusos.

-¿Era esa tu novia?

-¿Quién? ¿Hikari? No, no, solo somos amigos.

-Es muy guapa

-Supongo

-Haríais buena pareja

-B-bueno, ¿no están tardando mucho en traer la cena?- dice T.K. con las mejillas coloradas intentando desviar la conversación y Keiko no puede evitar una ligera risa.

Cerca de las 9 de la noche llegó un jovén médico a la habitación.

-¿Takeru Takaishi?

-Soy yo- responde el rubio

-Esto... dar estas noticias nunca es fácil...- comenzó a pronunciar el doctor y un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de T.K.. Matt a su vez abrió sus ojos como platos poniendo máxima atención a la noticia- Me temo que la lesión es algo más grave de lo que creíamos en un primer momento, hay que operar y...

-¿O-operar?- pregunta aterrorizado Takeru

-Tranquilo, todo saldrá bien, es una operación segura, y te prometo que no te dolerá

-¿Entonces eso es todo?- pregunta Matt- Me temía algo peor

-En realidad... hay algo más... ¿tengo entendido que juegas al baloncesto, no?

-S-sí, ¿por?

-Esto... después de la operación no podrás volver a practicar ningún deporte que requiera mucho esfuerzo físico para tu pierna... es decir, no podrás volver a jugar al baloncesto

-¿Q-qué?- dice el pobre muchacho, incrédulo, deseando que se trate de una simple broma pesada, el baloncesto es su pasión, su vida, no pueden quitarle eso.

-Lo siento, sé que estas noticias nunca son fáciles de digerir... si lo llegases a necesitar tenemos un equipo de psicólogos que...

-No, no quiero psicólogos- responde tratando de no derrumbarse, el doctor asiente y se retira de la habitación. Keiko observa apenada al rubio, el cuál permanece cabizbajo, apretando los dientes y sin pronunciar palabra.

-¿Takeru, te encuentras bien?- pregunta Yamato

-S-sí

-¿Seguro?

-N-no- contesta el muchacho y estalla a llorar, Matt no sabe como reaccionar así que simplemente le abraza.

Los días pasan, la operación de Takeru es un éxito y en unos días ya está de vuelta en casa. Keiko había recibido su alta el mismo día que operaban al rubio. La muchacha le dió su número de teléfono y le pidió que la llamase para contarle que tal le había ido la operación y decidieron que quedarían algún día, lejos de eses horribles cuartos con olor a muerto y batas de hospital.

Una vez en casa, la nueva vida de Takeru no resulta precisamente fácil, deberá usar silla de ruedas durante algún tiempo. El rubio se frustra con rápidez y maldice con todas sus fuerzas, para él la silla no es más que una cárcel. No puede evitar preguntarse porqué el destino tenía algo tan horrible escrito para él, solo quiere dar marcha atrás en el tiempo o despertar para descubrir que todo ha sido una mala pesadilla, pero es real, y no hay escapatoria.

T.K. se pasa los días encerrado en casa, no acepta visitas... bueno, hay una visita que sí acepta, la de Keiko. Cuando va a su casa la muchacha siempre insiste en llevarle de paseo para que tome un poco el aire, y aunque a T.K. nunca le hace demasiada gracia la idea es incapaz de negarse.

Poco a poco, y sin darse cuenta, la relación de ambos muchachos comienza a estercharse más y más, hasta que un día...

-Hey rubio, que guapo te me has puesto hoy- dice Keiko al ver a Takeru llegar al parque, lugar dónde habían quedado

-¿Esto? Solo es algo que le he pedido prestado a mi hermano

-Ya decía yo que tú no tenías tan buen gusto- bromea la muchacha

-¡Oye!- protesta T.K.

-Vamos, no te enfades, si sabes que te lo digo con cariño

-¿Y cómo serías sin cariño?

-No quieras saberlo, tengo mi lado oscuro, Takaishi

-¿Tú? No me lo creo

-Hay muchas cosas de mí que no conoces

-¿Cómo cuales?- pregunta travieso

-Cómo esta- responde sorprendiendo al rubio con un beso en los labios, al principio T.K. se sobresalta de la impresión, pero enseguida comienza a disfrutar del momento- Me gustas mucho, Takaishi

-Y tú a mí

-¿D-de verdad?- pregunta la muchacha con las mejillas sonrosadas

-De verdad- responde dándole otro be en los labios a la chica.


	6. Capítulo 6: La novia

CAP6: La novia

El rumor de que Takeru tenía novia corrió cómo la pólvora por todo el instituto, por lo que no tardo en llegar a los oídos de la Yagami, quién estaba secretamente enamorada del rubio. Se le partió el corazón y salió corriendo por el pasillo del instituto, para encontrarse, ni más ni menos, con Takeru, quién no dudo en detenerla.

-¿Qué te ocurre?

-Nada- respondió apartando la mirada

-Hikari, no me mientas

-He dicho que nada

-Sabe que puedes confiar en mí

-Son tonterías

-Si te ha hecho llorar no son tonterías, di, ¿Qué te ha pasado?

-Tú, Takeru, tú

-¿Yo?

-Tú… maldita sea… no importa

-Hikari...

-Me gustas, ¿vale? Ya lo he dicho- responde la muchacha con lágrimas en los ojos

-Yo… ahora tengo novia…

-Lo sé… pero ya la tenías antes

-¿Eh?

-En la fiesta de mi noveno cumpleaños… dijimos que seríamos novios y algún día nos casaríamos… pero tú no lo recuerdas, ¿verdad Takaishi?

-Hikari, no seas absurda, éramos niños

-Lo sé pero… y sé que soy una tonta…

-¿Sabes una cosa? Llevo toda la vida enamorado de ti Hikari, pero ahora no voy a dejar a Keiko, lo siento, con ella soy feliz, muy feliz, la amo, Hikari.

-Lo entiendo… y lo siento, siento haberme puesto así…

-No importa, tú también encontrarás a alguien

-¿En verdad lo crees?

-Claro

Dos meses después Keiko moría en un accidente de tráfico, un conductor borracho se había saltado la señal de Stop, ella y su hermano mayor, que era quién conducía, perdieron la vida en el accidente.

Hikari sabía que era muy rastrero aprovechar la muerte de Keiko para lanzarse a los brazos de su amado, así que solo ejerció la función de una buena amiga. Posteriormente el rubio se fue a estudiar al extrajero y pasaron años sin saber nada el uno del otro. Hasta que un día, sentada en un banco en las calles de Odaiba, una chica de 21 años oía cómo una masculina voz pronunciaba su nombre.

-¿Hikari?

-¿T-Takeru?

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez…

-Sí- contesta mientras el rubio se sienta a su lado y hace una pausa-¿Sabes una cosa? Técnicamente aún somos novios

-¿Eh?

-Mira quién es ahora la que no recuerda, tu noveno cumpleaños, princesa.

-Ah…

-Tal vez deberíamos cortar, 12 años y jamás me has dejado probar esos labios- bromea el rubio

-Eso tiene una fácil solución

-¿Puedo..?

-No preguntes Takaishi, solo hazlo- ordenó la Yagami y el rubio junto los labios con los de la dulce muchacha.

FIN


End file.
